User talk:Phantom Reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration RE: HI Thanks for the compliment I hope we can work together in the future as well. Steven-Kun 20:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Firstly, let me extend a greeting, dude. I hope you stick around and have fun making some cool articles. Secondly, thanks for the comments. It means a lot to get feedback on my work lol. I saw Natsumi Nijima and I'm liking her character so far, man. Her appearance and personality are well developed and you've explained her past well. I thought that was a good read, so keep up the good work :) Kenji Hiroshi 20:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hey there! Welcome! I'm loving your characters and I saw that you would like to RP so if you're ever interested just let me know =) RazeOfLight 05:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Well let me know who you plan on choosing? that way i can base my choice off of that and give you options because I have multiple characters to choose from. RazeOfLight 05:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.....I will use either Anna, Haruki, Shiro, Luka, or if you really wanted a challenge Van. Your choice =) RazeOfLight 01:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the effort but the point of RPing is for both parties to hash things out. Like how you had haruki doing things....well he isnt that advanced yet so he wouldnt be able to do so. You are supposed to do your character and then I do mine then back and forth. So if you want to redo it go ahead. Like have what your character does then ill take my turn =)RazeOfLight 01:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Its all good. No worries. You have talent. I can see that much already lol =D Your turn. RazeOfLight 01:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You did it again pal. Remember....you control only your chracter. I control Haruki and what he says and does. That way the RP flows more smoothly instead of going in the direction one person wants it to.RazeOfLight 15:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Possible Rp. As the title says "Want to do a possible rp?"Td5 18:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I am slight busy but I can use my current strongest character Haru Nakamaru now he is an Aizen-level fighter with battle staus of 560/600 and has well over twice as much spiritual power of an average Shinigami Captain.Td5 22:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, then the next time your own than I guess we can do a rp. Now Haru is an Aizen-level fighter so you can use an Aizen-level fighter or three elite captain-level fighters like someone at Shunsui Kyōraku level. Also, I have been making so many rps lately so can you make it as one your page says you know how to rp. Also, with Haru I like to use in the World of the Living or the Human world.Td5 07:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Hi How you doin? I am wondering could I have your opinion on Karasugami, Sentonara, Masashi and Takuken.Thanks''~'' Sentonara of the Spirits 19:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC)